Call Me Daphne
by crochetaway
Summary: Daphne Greengrass needs to seduce Theo Nott. After several missteps, she succeeds in her seduction.


**This was written for the Slytherin Cabal's FB group Death by Quill Challenge. This was for Round Two, the theme was Temptation and the pairing was Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was contracted to the Malfoy family. Pure-blood marriage contracts were between the family on the wizards side and the bride on the witch's side. Daphne wanted to go to her husband experienced, whether or not it was Lucius or Draco that chose her from her contract. Per the marriage contract, Lucius could set aside Narcissa if he determined he needed another heir. Daphne believed in being prepared.

She wanted to skillfully seduce her husband. Her mother had always told her that the key to keeping a man was a clever seduction coupled with fantastic sex. Daphne's mother demanded she find a boy to teach her how to please a man. Who the boy was didn't matter, as long as it wasn't Draco Malfoy. No point in buying the cow if you get the milk for free.

Daphne knew her parents didn't consider the Notts good enough for a marriage contract with her. In truth, she didn't consider Theo Nott good enough for her. Except when she wanted something.

She set out to seduce Theo Nott in their fourth year by asking him to the Yule Ball. As Draco Malfoy's best friend he was already a cock sure, strutting, Prince of Slytherin. Daphne was sure she could seduce him without an issue and move on. She was wrong. Theo Nott turned her down for the Yule Ball. He had a date already, Ariana Selwyn, a sixth year. Daphne ended up going to the ball with Vince Crabbe instead. She wasn't going to even attempt to seduce Crabbe, the dim fool wouldn't understand a seduction if he had to take a class on it. She did have some skills and they would be wasted on him. Daphne tried to flirt with Theo all night, but he mostly ignored her. Theo dated Ariana the rest of the year and despite Daphne's charms she wasn't able to woo him away.

In fifth year, she ramped up her efforts to tempt Theo to her charms. She rolled her skirts to show as much leg as she could get away with, and left her top three buttons undone on her blouses. She flirted shamelessly with every Slytherin male, except Draco Malfoy. She even attempted to get Professor Snape interested in order to try and make Theo jealous. Theo leered appreciatively and flirted back, but didn't make a move beyond looking. It was the looking that made Daphne think she might still have a chance.

By sixth year, Daphne's virginity was becoming a problem. She was getting letters from her mother every week asking for updates. Her mother at this point had been pushing Daphne into seducing anyone, anyone at all. From her last letter, it sounded as if her mother may even go out and hire someone in order to teach Daphne the art of seduction. Daphne was determined to do this on her own.

She flashed Crabbe so he would let her into the sixth year boys dorm. Daphne had a plan. She stripped down and lay naked in Theo's bed. When he came up to bed an hour or so later and discovered her, he laughed. Daphne stubbornly refused to move. So Theo stripped to his pants and he cuddled with her through the night, refusing to touch her anywhere that would be considered inappropriate. Then he kicked her out the next morning before any of the other boys woke up.

Crabbe raised his price to a blow job the next time she wanted into the boys dorm. This would at least give her some much needed seduction practice. Daphne took it a step further, she blew each of the sixth year boys, except Theo and Draco. In return, the boys slept in the common room. Daphne did Pansy's homework for a week so that she could keep Draco busy for the night. But at the end of the week, Pansy asked for more. She wanted Daphne to go down on her, just like she did with the boys. It was only then that Daphne realized how far her reputation had preceded her. Daphne obliged, thinking this might help her in the future. She didn't know Draco or Lucius' preferences - what if either of them liked threesomes?

The next time she showed up in Theo's bed nobody else was in the dorm. She wore lingerie, and when he arrived, she made him an offer he couldn't refuse. She told him all she wanted from him was to learn how to please a man. No reciprocation was required. He laughed at her again. And when he tried to sleep in another of the boys' bed, she vanished their mattresses. Theo went to sleep in the Common room instead of take Daphne up on her offer. Daphne screamed in frustration, throwing herself back onto Theo's bed.

By this point, Daphne had been attempting to seduce Theo for three years, she wasn't about to give up now. She just had to get more creative. Luckily, Professor Slughorn was the potions master this year. He was much sloppier in his security than Professor Snape, she sneaked into Professor Slughorn's stores and nicked a small bottle of Amortentia. A week later at dinner, Daphne dosed Theo's pumpkin juice liberally with the stolen potion. She smirked at the thought of Theo begging after her like a puppy.

She flounced out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin common room. Halfway there, she was accosted from behind, a pair of strong arms encircled her as a pair of lips descended on her neck. Daphne was so happy she could burst. Finally, Theo was coming to her!

The person behind her groaned and muttered her name as he ground his erection into her arse. Daphne moaned in response and leaned back into the man's chest. She didn't think to look at the size of the arms holding her, or the fact that the person was clearly much larger and taller than Theo. She was lost in her fantasy. It wasn't until things were much too far along to stop that she realized it was Crabbe who was holding her and pounding away into her. She wanted to scream in frustration, but he was working her over so hard she couldn't do anything but hold on and ride out her orgasm.

Daphne's virginity was no longer a problem, but she still hadn't managed to seduce anyone. Not really, anyway. Sure, she had gone down on one of her best friends, she blew most of the sixth year boys, she had even managed to have sex with Crabbe, but her goal from the beginning of her fourth year was to seduce Theo Nott.

When seventh year rolled around, Daphne had decided she would just have to abduct Theo, tie him down, and have her wicked way with him. Two weeks into the school year, Daphne hit Theo in the back with a full body bind, and threw a cushioning charm on the floor where he fell, it wouldn't do to damage the goods. She levitated him into the abandoned classroom she had set up for this purpose. As she set him down on the ground, face-up this time, she hit him with a stunner and then released the body bind. Daphne didn't want Theo to know who she was until the last possible moment. She wrestled him into the armless chair she had picked out for her seduction and set about warding the room. She had chosen a Friday night so that neither of them would be missed immediately. Once she had Theo tied to the chair, she enervated him.

By the time Theo was roused enough to know what was going on, Daphne had stripped down to her lingerie and was straddling Theo's legs, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

"Daph - Daphne?" Theo sounded confused still and struggled to move his arms, but Daphne had him tied tight and he wasn't moving until she got what she wanted.

"Shhh, Theo. Relax," Daphne began kissing her way down his chest as she pushed his shirt open and as far down his arms as her ties would allow.

Theo began bucking, trying to get Daphne off his lap.

"Stop, Theo," Daphne giggled at him, slapping him lightly. She went to work on the buttons at his trousers.

"Daphne - this is insane!" Theo said his voice clearer than it had been.

"Theo, you have been ignoring me and worming your way out of my seductions for four years. I'm not letting you go now that I have you where I want you," Daphne pulled his trousers to his ankles, pulling his pants along with them. She was crouching at his feet looking at Theo's cock, which was flaccid lying against his thigh. Daphne sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Daph. There's nothing wrong with you! I'm gay! Blaise and I have been dating since the beginning of fifth year," Theo said.

"But - what - what about Ariana Selwyn? You dated her for most of fourth year!" Daphne cried out.

"How do you think I found out I was gay? Ariana is gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as you are and she couldn't get me interested. That summer, Blaise spent it at my house and well, by the time we came back for fifth year we were dating," Theo admitted.

Daphne nodded, a few tears slipping out, she pulled her wand out from the holster she had on her thigh and released Theo's bonds. Clearly, no well aimed seduction was going to be happening tonight.

"What I can't figure out is why me, Daphne? What did you hope to gain?" Theo asked as he pulled his shirt back on and rubbed his wrists.

"I'm contracted to the Malfoy's; Mother told me I needed to go to them experienced because that's how you stick around as a pure-blood wife. 'Clever seduction paired with fantastic sex', I believe is how she put it," Daphne replied woodenly, she sat down heavily, kicking her feet out in front of her. She couldn't meet Theo's eyes.

"You wanted me to teach you?" Theo asked his eyebrows raised high in surprise. Daphne nodded in response.

"Daph, I would be happy to teach you, but you don't really do it for me. Maybe we can get Blaise involved? And between the two of us, we can turn you into a seductress," Theo told her as he pulled his pants and trousers up. He held out a hand to Daphne and helped her off the floor. She nodded and sniffled a bit as Theo pulled her robes around her, hiding her lingerie from view as they made the trek back down to the Slytherin common room.

It was a week later that Theo had grabbed Daphne at dinner and told her to stop by his room that night. The perks of being a seventh year Slytherin, private rooms for each of them. When Daphne arrived, both Blaise and Theo were in Theo's room, Theo had his shirt off and Blaise was kissing him. The sight of two wizards kissing was arousing Daphne in a way she hadn't expected. Blaise pulled away from Theo and held his hand out to her. Daphne stepped forward and Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist, he pulled her in front of him so she was between the two wizards. She was flush against Blaise's chest and could feel his erection against her arse. His hands wandered from her stomach up between her breasts and down to her mound.

"Isn't he beautiful," Blaise whispered in her ear. "I'm bi-sexual, this is why Theo invited me."

Daphne nodded and moaned when Blaise tweaked her nipple. His hand slid up her shirt, stroking her skin. Theo leaned forward, his erection pressing into Daphne's belly as he leaned over her shoulder and began kissing Blaise. Between the two wizards writhing against her and Blaise's wandering hands, Daphne was soon a mess of arousal. One of Blaise's hands was pushing Daphne's shoulder. She sank to her knees and was at the perfect height to start opening Theo's trousers, freeing his erection. Above her the wizards continued kissing and stroking each other, Blaise finally lost his shirt. When Daphne gave Theo's cock a tentative kiss, she heard him gasp and moan into Blaise's mouth.

She licked slowly up Theo's cock before taking it entirely into her mouth. She used her hand on the portion that wouldn't fit, twisting and rubbing in time with her licks and sucks. She lost herself into the pleasure she was giving Theo and didn't realize that the boys above her had stopped. Theo was gazing down at her with wonder as Blaise sank down to his knees behind her, flipping up her skirt and tugging her knickers down. She jumped when she felt fingers on her arse and between her folds. Daphne pulled away from Theo's cock to look behind her and found Blaise, kneeling with his fingers between her legs, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Theo's hand came down on her head to guide her back to his cock, she happily obliged.

Daphne moaned when she felt Blaise insert a finger inside her, which caused Theo's hips to buck forward, fucking her mouth. He grasped her head tightly, he couldn't seem to stop himself as he pumped his hips forward. Daphne took him down as far as she could, breathing through her nose and swallowing when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. That move was too much for Theo and his hips jerked wildly as he emptied himself into Daphne's mouth. Daphne looked up at Theo, catching his eye and she swallowed.

"Oh, gods," Theo groaned at the sight of the witch swallowing his seed. "Daphne, that move. That move will make any wizard fall into your arms."

Blaise smirked at Theo, "Help our guest up onto the bed, would you?"

Theo pulled Daphne up by her hands and undressed her slowly, kissing her skin, giving each nipple a tweak when he exposed them. He had her lie on her back on the bed, then turned to Blaise, undressing him as well. Daphne watched the two wizards stroke each other and couldn't stop her hand from wandering down to her clit, rubbing slowly at the erotic sight in front of her.

Once Blaise was naked, he pulled away from Theo and crawled over Daphne on the bed. He gave her a deep, lingering kiss and then kissed his way down her body.

"I don't think you need as much help as you think you do," Blaise told her between kisses peppered along her body. He swiped his tongue up her slit and Daphne's hips jumped in response and she moaned, her hands gripping Theo's bed sheets. Theo stood off to the side, stroking his growing erection as he watched his lover pleasure Daphne. When Daphne was finished keening out her orgasm, Blaise impaled her, moaning at the feel of her walls twitching around him, he laid entirely over Daphne, his forearms caging in her head. He looked at Theo over his shoulder, and nodded at him. Theo grabbed the lube from the nightstand and began working Blaise's puckered hole, first adding one finger, then two, then three. Getting him ready for Theo's entry.

While Theo was working, Blaise was kissing Daphne and pumping his hips slowly, so slowly into her, Daphne lifted her knees and widened her hips, trying to draw Blaise in deeper. When Theo entered Blaise, he pulled back from Daphne with a hiss, and then Theo's strokes pushed Blaise into Daphne until he bottomed out. Daphne cried out when Blaise's cock hit her cervix, she had only had sex the one time with Crabbe prior to this. She had no idea it could feel so amazing. Blaise would push into her, then Theo would push into Blaise, pushing him even deeper into Daphne. She wrapped her arms around Blaise's shoulders and held on as the wizards above her pounded away.

The three wixen lie in a puddle of satiated happiness, Daphne finally managing to seduce Theo as much as she was able, she drifted off to sleep that night extremely happy. Daphne, Theo, and Blaise fell into a rhythm that year, every Friday night, Daphne ended up in Theo's room. Between Theo and Blaise, Daphne had an entire arsenal of seduction techniques to use on the Malfoy's.

The Malfoy's fulfilled the marriage contract after the end of the war. Lucius was serving five years in Azkaban, so it was Draco who chose Daphne. On their wedding night, she sucked his cock so expertly, he added 500,000 galleons to her brides vault the following day. Daphne's seduction was successful. Each year on her wedding anniversary, Daphne included a new technique taught to her by Blaise and Theo, and each year Draco added another 500,000 galleons to her brides vault. Draco never set her aside for another, she managed to dodge three marriage contracts, one for each of her sons. She seduced her husband every time it seemed he was losing interest. Daphne's mother was correct, clever seduction coupled with fantastic sex was the staying power a witch needed.


End file.
